Life Near The Murder Scene
by plum fairy for you
Summary: Gerard begins to notice how ugly the world really is, maybe he can stay alive or, become the savior for outcasts everywhere. MCR FIC. Rated T for swearing, social injustice,and homosexual/suicidal thoughts/actions. In 90's New Jersey,Frank and Gerard
1. Let Insanity Begin

Frank's POV:

I race down the hall, it was getting late and I had been hanging out with Ray in the music room for most of the afternoon, we'd been fine tuning some rifts for his new song, then we started talking comics and, well, you know how **that** goes. Now, loud cackles echo from around the corner, I stop dead. Who could that be, school ended two hours ago- then it dawns on me, football practice started today. Since the jocks and I aren't on the, umm, best terms, I take cover in the nearest bathroom I can find. My hand hovers over the knob, for a second as I glace at the "Girls'" sign over the door. The laughter seems to be getting closer by the second, and as I see the first cleat clad foot step out from behind the bend, my options are shortened down to zero. I jump for my life into the restroom and hop into one of the graffiti covered stalls. By now the voices are right outside the door.

"Hey, you see someone go in there?" asked Jock number 1, his voices muffled by the door separating us.

"Nah didn't see anyone" answered jock 2.

"Think there's a girl in there?" piped up Jock 3. I hold my breath hoping they don't get curious._ "Calm down Frank their not gunna really check-_ the door handle turns. Quickly I sit on the toilet lifting up my feet hoping they don't do a thorough search. The guys creep in giggling like school girls, _maybe they belong here… _I stifle a chuckle. Then begin studying the gossip immortalized on the stall wall with sharpie.

The jocks seemed to find everything about the girls' bathroom hilarious, especially the tampon dispenser. I try to decipher some of the writing, most was illegible or initials surrounded by hearts. For instance, "LB+GW" almost like a math problem, but hearts are always the answer. Then there were the angry entries to the wall, most consisting of "so and so is a whore". By now I was too transfixed on the wall to notice that the Jocks had left. Out of the corner of my eye I spot my name on the other wall. "FRANK IERO IS A FAG" it said in mean red scrawl, one guess to who added that, Jane my crazy ex-girlfriend.

When I say crazy I do mean crazy, she would call at all hours of the night and demand I listen to all the inane gossip she heard that day. Honestly, I think she just needed some friends, and then one day she got really pissed because I wouldn't sleep with her. Is it really my fault that I don't want to lose it to a whiney bitch like her? (Yes, I just said lose it, implying that I, Frank Iero, am still a lonely, self-satisfying, virgin.)

Now I make my escape, slipping out the door, silently praying no teachers are walking down the hall way. Just my luck, I get out safe and sound then make my way to the front entrance of Belleville High. The halls are mostly abandoned, so I take my time. Reaching the office, I peek through the big widows, seeing if the secretary was still there. To my surprise, the Headmaster is talking to a boy about my age. The boy has raven hair and is sickly pale. His back pack is slung over one shoulder causing him to lean a little under the weight of the books. Squinting, I try to make out who this boy is. I soon recognize the tight frayed black jeans as belonging to Gerard Way, a senior, and my best friend's big brother. Of course we're sort of friends on principle, since the Way's are a very close knit family, I wait out side the door for him.

Eventually Headmaster shakes Gerard's hand and returns to his office. Gerard exits.

"Hey Frank! Didn't see you there." Gerard nods, adjusting the strap on his bag.

"Yeah, I saw you with Headmaster and thought to wait in case you needed a ride home…" I trail off, mentally slapping myself for being so lame.

"Actually that would be really good; Mikey stole my car to go out on a date with Alicia. I was planning on walking home, but you can never really trust Jersey streets can you?" He jokes, scratching behind his neck.

"Valid point, my car is really is the best way to get you home safely" I smirk, leading us out the monstrous double doors into the parking lot. The sky was already darkening and a few stars were visible, we jog to my car trying to avoid the cold autumn air.

"Oh you can just toss Pansy in the back" I say, motioning to the guitar case stuck haphazardly in the passenger seat.

"Ummm, what?" He asks, looking around confused.

"Uh, the guitar?" I shrug, pointing directly at Pansy this time.

"I see, you _named_ it Pansy!" He grinned as if he just cracked some time old mystery. I just nod slowly, settling into the driver's seat, Gerard moved Pansy and buckled himself in. He the proceeded to fiddle with my radio, looking for a station we would both enjoy. Gerard settled on something that sounded a lot like the Misfits.

"So, what did Headmaster want?" I ask casually turning out of the parking lot. Gerard clears his throat, and picks at his knuckle.

"Just to inform me that… if I get in trouble one more time, I will no longer 'be welcome' at his school" He shifted his attention to the window.

"That sucks, does Mikey know yet?" I ask trying to sound understanding.

"Hell, I didn't even know until five minutes ago." Gerard sighed, still staring intently out the window, admiring the cloudy jersey sky.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I inquire; part to keep the conversation going, part for genuine curiosity.

"Clean up my act I guess, I mean I only have eight more months of school left. Just have to be good until I can go somewhere else, somewhere that has enough weird people to make me seem normal." He seemed dazed as he spoke, so I just nodded. I completely understand what he means; everybody around here is exactly the same, so kids like us stick out like sore thumbs. Teachers and adults make assumptions about why we don't try to fit in. They also watch us like vultures so the stuff most kids can get away with we can't. Ever.

The rest of the short ride was in silence, except for the music. At Gerard's house I stop for him to get out. He thanks me and goes quietly into the front door. I idle for second, staring at the house. I feel so sorry for him, kids like us are just victims of circumstance. Just because we don't drive to Jersey Shore each weekend, or wear Guido approved apparel, everyone either ignores us or beats us up. But that's life.

**Authors Note: Hi! I've been working on this story for awhile and have the next couple chapters planned out, please LEAVE A REVIEW so I can improve my story an hear your opinion! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Feeling Sorry

Gerards Pov.

Fuck, I really need to stop skipping class. Headmaster is already on my case and schools only been in for a month! Bert would understand…For those who don't know Bert is my best friend. He's basically the best person _ever_, he gets why I like music so much and respects my comic books. Instead of just playing videogames we actually have serious talks. I look up to him like a hero, this guy saved my life.

You see last year I was pretty depressed, and a little suicidal. One day when I was rotting at my job as a busboy Bert picked me up and dusted me off, metaphorically of course. Since god hates me and life just generally likes to fuck with me, Bert's parents made him transfer to a Private school so he could do more stuff with his music. Now I'm alone in my room with an empty can of beer and another one that has just been opened, hoping to drown my sorrows in alcohol.

_Rinng!_ Sings my ancient cell phone, I flip it open to be greeted by Bert's familiar scratchy voice.

"Hey, man!" He says, sounding stoned, but he always does.

"Hey, wazzup?" I slur.

"Someone's hit the old liquor cabinet…" He laughs.

"Yop." I hiccup, only causing him to laugh harder.

"Dude come over tomorrow there's this girl you have to meet." He begs.

"Which girrrrrl?" I'm swaying a bit in my seat, and then take a big gulp from the second can.

"Her name is Lynz I'm pretty sure she goes to your school, someone texted me a picture of her umm ya' knows. Let me say she is fiiiine…" He grins; I can hear it in his voice.

"Wait who got pictures of what?" Suddenly, I sober up a bit. Lynz was a friend of mine, actually I kind of liked her, well, secretly loved her actually.

"Uuh, her tits? It's on MySpace, posted by some guy uh, Jack. Yeah, him." Bert yawns.

"That douche!" I grumble.

"Hey, she _let_ him take the picture" says Bert defensively.

"Whatever man, he still shouldn't have put it ONLINE" I screech, warm tears start sliding down my cheeks.

"Why are you blaming her?" I ask, crying harder. I felt bad for Lynz worse for myself, since I was just threatened to be kicked out of school! –Wait why am I still thinking about that?

"I'm not blaming anyone, more tits for me!" He chuckles greedily.

"Pig! Girls deserve respect, not just because you want to fuck them!" I yell into the phone, and then I snap it closed. What happened to world? It seems everywhere you look someone's being beaten, raped or committing suicide, its fucking sick! Why can't we just mind our own damn business and have a little respect? _Fuck, I'm a PMS-y drunk._

I slurp the rest of my beer and lay down in my bed. After tossing and turning for a few minutes I click on the old TV by my bed. The news came up, and me being too lazy to change it started watching. Some blonde lady wearing too much make-up chattered about a local charity, my eyes wandered to the breaking news at the bottom of the screen scrolling sideways.

"TEEN FOUND DEAD IN BATHROOM, CAUSE OF DEATH:LOSS OF BLOOD. POLICE SUSPECT SUICIDE. FAMILY SAYS TEEN WAS BULLIED BECAUSE OF HIS SEXUAL ORINTATION."

I read it once then it scrolls around; I read it again, over and over. I sigh finally pulling my gaze away from the screen. _ Something wrong with the world, who's going to change it?_

I grab two more beers from my stash under the bed. _It's going to be a long night…_

**Authors Note: This chapter is a little shorter than the last, and was written months ago, like the first. I'm going to try and upload the rest of the chapters I have for this story before updating Find Your Way, there are two reasons, one because I lack inspiration and two because I've been wanting to upload this story but my laptop was not working. Enjoy, REVIEW, and thank you for reading! So, see you people later when I review again! **


	3. I'll Wipe Away Your Tears

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!"_ screams my alarm clock. The lurid red numbers read 7:15, I groan and bury my face into my pillow, as if that will drown out the noise. About 30 Minutes later I actually get up, rushing through my morning routine and chugging a cup of coffee on my way out the door. I'm stopped by a yellow Post-It note stuck to the freezer. _"Sorry, had to leave for work early, and will be staying late. There is microwaveable food in the refrigerator. Have a great day!-Mom"_ Wow, this is the third time this week I've received a note like this. Tears prick at my eyes but I blink them away, she's a single mom and works as a dance instructor, things could be worse. She could be unemployed, at least we have money, and at least she's doing something she loves. Who cares if sometimes we don't have milk for a week?

My walk to school is pretty short, so I probably won't be late. I carefully pull my IPod out of my back pocket, slipping in the ear buds and choosing Invincible by Ok Go, to start the day off right (as Ray would say.)

Once the school is in view I spot Ray and Bob lounging on the front steps, awaiting the bell to ring. Ray flips through a comic book and Bob is franticly trying to finish his algebra homework.

"Hey, guys!" I smile walking up and pop out one ear bud.

"Hey" Says Ray looking up momentarily from his comic, to acknowledge my existence.

"Good morning, I see the assassins have failed." Greets Bob, he's still scribbling angrily on his worksheet. I laugh a little, like he hasn't used _that_ one before.

"You're funny…" I murmur, turning down the volume a little on my Ipod.

"Cool" nods Ray obviously not paying any attention at all to the conversation. He picked up his bag in anticipation of the bell that should ring any second.

"-Annnnnnd done!" says Bob slipping his paper in a note book and smiling proudly.

"Ya' know there's a reason they call it HOMEwork…" I trail off, right then the bell rings, and our little trio parts to go to our separate classes. I have English first, my favorite class. (Plus, I've always been on that teacher's good side.)

In the hall, a couple of jocks shove past me, one mutters something like "faggot" as he runs past me. _What a wonderful day..._ by the time I get to English most of the desks are taken, but I spot one seat open in the back right next to-GERARD! I didn't know he was in this class? Then I slide swiftly into the seat a muster up a weak "hey".

"Hey! I got switched into this class since- I was having trouble in my other class" He says back, obviously happy to know someone who would sit next to him.

"Ah. What cha' got there?" I manage, peeking at the book he's holding. The cover is picture of a cow holding a garden gnome.

"Oh, it's Going Bovine, just a book a stole from my brother…It's pretty good" He recalls, admiring the random cover. I nod.

"Yeah I think I saw it in the bookstore I work at" I mention trying to sound like I know something.

"You work at a book store?" He asks looking interested. I catch a glimpse of his hazel eyes beneath his disheveled bangs. _God their gorgeous- wait WHAT? I did not just think that!_

"Yeah, just the little Barns and Nobles in town" I say fighting back a blush. I can't believe he didn't know this, even though I've seen him a million times when I'm at Mikey's house, I've never really _talked_ to him…

"Oh really" He starts but is then rudely interrupted by the teacher.

"Hello Class!" She greets, and then goes on to explain what we'll be learning about this quarter. A few minutes into her rant, a piece of paper lands on my desk. I casually unfold it, and read _"That's so cool that you work in a book store. You'll definitely be seeing me a lot more then. – Gee"_ I smile for no apparent reason at his nick name it's, dare I say it… cute. I quickly shake my head trying to get the thoughts out, _I'm probably just going through a phase_ I decide regarding the pointless blushing. On the back of his note I scribble, _"See you there! Meet me there later, I'll introduce you to some of my coworkers-Frank"_ For a second I contemplate writing Frankie instead of Frank, but I'd rather he not call me that. Yet. I fold the paper and toss it on his desk, a few seconds later he looks over at me and nods. I return a smile and notice him slip the note into his pocket.

**XxXxX**

Gerard's POV

God I have such a headache, guess I over did it a little last night. At least I get to hang out with Frank later, before my only friend was Bert but since he switched schools, and is currently being an asshole, I've been a bit of a loner. Skipping class and drinking, that's what I do. I feel a bit bad stealing one of Mikey's friends but we can share, right?

I unlock my locker tossing most of my books in and search for my wallet. Someone opens the Locker next to me sniffling, I look up to see Lynz crying with her head in her Locker.

"You okay?" I ask softly, trying not to startle her. She wipes at her eyes shaking her head.

"No! –sob- I'm not –sob- Oh-fucking-kay!" She cries into her hands. I put a carful arm around her shoulders.

"Is this about that picture?" I ask. She looks up teary eyed.

"What picture?" she says, her tears momentarily stop. _Could she really not know? Well she might as well find out now…_

"The one Jack put on his Myspace of you…topless…" I trial off, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh god!" She's crying harder then sinks onto the floor, I squat to stay level. Her face relaxes.

"I want to kill myself." She whispers closing her eyes.

"Don't say that, it's not that bad." I reason.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm this close to failing out of school, the world has seen my boobs and since I'm such a shitty child my dad's moving out." She laughs at her own misery. I sigh, not sure what to say and notice we are now the only two people in the hall.

"You know what I say to myself when I feel like dying?" I ask, standing up ad removing my arm from her shoulders.

"What?" She says, looking up at me with a tear stained face, and make-up running from her eyes. Yet, she still looks beautiful.

"Life is like a shitty rollercoaster, in the middle you want to jump off, but if you do that you'll brake you'll neck and never be able to ride another rollercoaster again, so you have to hang on till the end." I explain calmly, though my tongue messes up the words a bit . She starts laughing.

"That was the worst metaphor EVER!" She says.

"Yeah, but your smiling now."

"True." She says getting up and fixing her skirt.

"I'll see you later, hopefully with both wrists intact?" I ask smiling, but only half kidding.

"Yes, I'll be walking and very much alive later today." She winks making her way down the hall. I watch her walk, my eyes creep to her hips. _Bert is so gunna die…_

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter! It started out as two short ones but I decided to combine them, I think I might start doing that more. Thank you for reading, now please REVIEW!**


	4. Thank You, For The Mexican Food

Franks Pov.

I'm working the check-out with Jamia at the store. She's a sweet girl and is pretty into punk so we get along, but I'm a little antsy on account that Gerard might be coming to the store any minute.

"So, do you think that guys gonna buy something or just stare at Maxim all night?" Jamia sighed, nodding towards the middle-aged man ogling the magazine. I glace away from the door, (_waiting for Gerard, is that creepy?_) and assess the situation.

"Well if his drool gets anywhere near the cover he breaches the 'break it, you buy it' policy, then we will have officially made our first sale of the shift. By default." I yawn, relaxing on my chair. Jamia giggles.

"Rigggght, drool doesn't count!"

"Yes, it does. Check the hand book." I state matter-of-factly, she laughs and shakes her head. Then the little bell on the door rings signaling a new costumer. My nerves go haywire upon seeing Gerard enter, my cheeks flush and I turn to Jamia, who also happens to be distracted by his beauty. _Fuck, did I just say beauty? I meant his really cool Watchmen Tee-shirt -that hugs his chest so tightly- I mean, highlight his masculinity -and make him look really sexy- Shut-up brain! _Gee gives me a small wave, I wave back, after he makes a bee-line to the comic section. _Hmm, something in common?_

"You know him?" Asks Jamia, awestricken.

"Uhh, yeah" I admit blushing harder. Jamia bites her lip, holding back a laugh.

"And you like him!" She sings, poking my shoulder. My cheeks burn.

"I do not!" I deny, looking away from her. She raises an eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause tomatoes got nothing on you." She teases.

"Okay, maybe a little, but please understand this is all very confusing for me!" I plea. She gives out a sharp squeal.

"Can I help set you two up? Is he gay? Have you kissed him yet?" Jamia asks a mile a minute.

"_shhhh_! Keep it down! He's right there! Oh, and no, not sure and NO!" I snap, she leans closer.

"Please can I help? I'm great at setting people up or at least just let me help you do your hair..." She trails off, since the subject of our conversation was approaching.

"Hey, Frank." Gerard says putting a comic book down on the counter. The cover is something I don't recognize.

"Nice choice." I grin, scanning the book.

"Yeah, I've been keeping up with Preacher for awhile. It's pretty cool, but most stores don't have it." He says, I nod, not understanding a thing he's saying, but just enjoy his voice.

"$5.99, no tax for friends." I smile handing him the book and receipt. He extricates his wallet from his jeans. _His tight little jeans…_ Then pulls out a few bills, handing them to me.

"Good deal, for just sitting next to you in English." He winks.

"Oh and do you want to hang out later? As a repayment of sorts for driving me home last night, you know so I wouldn't get gang raped." He added.

"That'd be cool I get off at-." I start before getting rudely interrupted by Jamia.

"He gets off now! I'll cover the store." She says, looking triumphant and glancing from me too Gerard.

"My car's right outside." He says.

"Oppose to inside?" I smirk He thumps his head.

"Yeah, sometimes it seems like my brain shuts down…" He sighs. Jamia makes a shooing motion with her hands.

"C'mon guys, I have other customers!" She whines.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Gerard asks.

"Oh, it's Jamia, but you can call me Jams."

"Since when have people called you 'Jams'?" I ask tilting my head. She just rolls her eyes.

"Uh, well, we should go now and let Jams do her job." Gerard says, scratching the back of his neck. I nod and wave at Jamia as we walk out, she mouths "have fun". I just smile. Gerard opens the door and I mutter a thanks. Outside his car is parked, he walks to the driver's door and I take the passenger seat. He turns on the ignition, and we drive.

**XxXxX**

**Gerards pov:**

Franks sitting in the passenger seat, wearing some pretty snazzy aviators he found next to the seat. I had no idea those where there, but I must say they do suit him. The radio is blasting and all windows are open, creating an action movie feeling.

"So, where are we going?" Frank asks staring out the window.

"I thought we'd decide that as we go." I say, trying to cover up that I hadn't planned anything, and wasn't even sure that I was going to show up until I did. Frank nods.

"Maybe we should get some type of food before I pass out." Frank says queasily.

"Oh, are you sick?' I ask glancing at him, worried.

"No! No, just barely had any lunch." He grimaces.

"Well, you're in luck, because there is this Mexican place Mikey and I used to go to all the time, right over there." I turn the car into the parking lot. Just as I remember it, decorated in cheesy lights and painted with chipping yellow paint. Now we stand in fount of the door.

"Ready to experience a different culture?" I ask grinning, while opening the door. Frank is mesmerized.

"I've driven by this place a million times, but never knew what it was!" He says, giddy.

"Hola! Table for two?" asks the waiter, in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Yes, please" I say taking charge, since Frank is busy examining every detail of the restaurant. The waiter brings us to a table off in one corner, on it is a bowl of chips and salsa, also there is a candle burning. The elaborate Spanish chairs sit on opposite sides of the small circular table. We get seated and the waiter hand us menu's, then leaves us.

"This place is great!" Frank says, still looking around.

"That's what Mikey says all the time!" I laugh scooping up some dip with a chip.

Frank nods, copying my action.

"So, who's was that Jamia, person?" I ask trying to get a conversation started.

"Oh, she's my best friend. I only got that job because of her." Frank gushes.

"How did you two meet?" I ask.

"Kindergarten." He says simply.

"You're lucky, she's cute." I say biting into another chip

**Authors Note: That's all the chapters I have typed up so far, but I will upload again soon. Please REIEW, it really does help. Thank you for reading, I hope it was enjoyable!**


	5. Just Like Up On The Screen

Franks pov:

I was shocked by his last comment, no not just shocked, actually it kind of felt like someone was taking a hammer to my heart then stomping on all the pieces. A waitress walked up to the table, but I barely noticed her, Gerard ordered for us. As she walks away I watch her go and my eyes travel her whole figure. _That's odd, usually I only look at boys…_ There was just something special about her. Those eyes, those hips, oh and did I mention she had awesome tits? Because she does.

"Dude, your staring." Says Gerard punching me lightly in the arm. I quickly avert my eyes.

"Sorry, she's just so hot." I blush, fiddling with my napkin.

"Yeah, I know that's why I still come here." He chuckles, scratching at the back of his neck, a few strands of black hair fall in his eyes but he doesn't bother to remove them.

We then begin talking about comic's this discussion is so nerdy and embarrassing I won't burden you with the details. Later on we eat are meal and conversation took a twist to video games and this brought us to the epic discussion of book vs. movie. Of course, we both chose book.

Really it was a great day, with a friend. Just a friend.

Gerard pov:

I get back from dinner at eight, I almost forgot about Lindsey. Almost. As I walk through the door my phone goes off I run down to my bedroom and answer it. Luckily, Mikey's not there so I don't have to go through the trouble of kicking him out.

"Hey!" I say soon as I'm seated on the bed.

"Hey." Comes Lindsey's voice, she sounds sad and defeated. Looks like I got home at the right time.

"How are you?" I ask, hoping she'll open up a little to me. She gives a long sigh.

"Not good, my Dad had moved out by the time I got home from school."

"Aww, that sucks. Why is he really moving out, and don't you dare say yourself!" I ask.

"Okay, he's really moving out because him and Mom are in the process of getting divorced." She says this sniffling a little, probably crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"No, I don't want to annoy you with my problems."

"You won't annoy me." I say, because actually it is nice to hear her talk her voice isn't all pitchy like other girls. She talks like a singer who's found their perfect note, it's not astonishingly high, but it suits her.

"Okay fine. So, it all started about three years ago. My Dad started working later and later. On the days when he did come home my Mom would yell at him. They would get into screaming fights all the time so I guess this isn't a surprise." She sighed again. I let the information settle in, I grew up watching my parents. They had rarely fought and has always tried to protect us from it when they did.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper not sure of what else to say.

"It's okay, really. Just can I make one request?" She asks.

"Ok, what?" I say.

"Will you sing to me, so I can fall asleep? I heard you were a good singer…" she say nervously.

"Sure, anyone in mind?" I ask proud that my skills are recognized.

"Come As You Are by Nirvana." She said quietly. That song had been released when he was in middle school, since then other songs had been released and graced the radio ways since then. I begin to sing the first few lines.

"Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be. As a friend, as a friend, as…" I kept singing, until it ended . I sat in silence for a second, waiting for her response and wondering if she's still awake.

"He lied, he did have a gun." She says simply.

"Yeah…" I say, noting she's referring to the events of last April. That day is burned into my memory, I remember the news reports running 24/7. Conspiracies floating around, then the most impacting news, after Kurt Cobain's suicide 68 people did the same thing.

"Goodnight, Gerard." She says.

"Goodnight, Lindsey." I say hanging up the phone. I stare at it a second, then reach under my bed, retrieving a beer. I felt better than I had in a long time, so only one tonight.

xXxXxX

Without fail my alarm clock goes off to wake me from my sweet dreams about Lindsey. Strangely, it wasn't indecent like most of the dreams I have about girls. It was almost like a movie, we were at some type of mall and sitting on the edge of the fountain talking. There was the insanity of Black Friday all around us but nothing could disturb our calm. After a few minutes of replaying the wonderful dream over and over in my head, I stand up with a groan an clothe myself. (_I had been sleeping in just boxers_.) As I rummage around looking for something clean enough for school, I notice the room is oddly quiet. I look around noticing that Mikey's bed is untouched. _Hmmm… must have "slept over" at Alicia's house again_, I conclude slightly jealous of my brothers sex life.

On my way out the door my Mother demands a hug good bye, I comply. She's probably just worried about Mikey so much that she doesn't want her other son out of the house so much. I almost want to remind her of how anti-social I get, but decide not to. She'd just worry more.

At school I sit next to frank in English class.

"Hey." He whispers, so the teacher can't hear.

"Hey." I reply, not really giving a damn about what the teacher thinks.

"Last night was fun." He says, smiling.

"Yeah, we need to hang out again. Want to come over to my house later?" I ask, Mom would probably love to see me socializing with a normal person instead of spending time alone in my room. Frank's face lit up with excitement.

"Yes, tonight would be great!" he said eagerly. I start to give him the address but I'm interrupted by a shrill bitchy voice.

"Gentle men, stop talking or I will send you to the principal's office!" Snarled the menopausal teacher. We both give small nods of defeat and shut up. Of course the Guido's sitting next to us are talking about all the girls they've gotten to give them oral sex, twice as loudly as we were making plans to have a nice evening at my house. The teacher doesn't even look at them as one describes the pain of having a girls braces scrape his dick, not even a blink.

There just no justice any more is there?

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, I'll update again either tonight or later this week. Please send me a review so I can improve my writing and here your opinion. Bye!**


End file.
